Jovian Sun
by Squirrel Stone
Summary: When Makoto thinks she sees someone from her past, she can't help but follow. But will this result in something major, or will it just fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sailor Moon. This story is sort of a shout out to one of my faithful reviewers, Jovian Sun. Yes, the title is her name, and I never would have come up for the name for this had it not been for her. I will post the full explanation at the end of the final chapter, which will likely be chapter eight.

I figured that since I've been here so long and you've all been so nice, I would give you one piece of information about myself in each chapter involved with this whole universe I'm working on (the full timeline is in my profile). So here goes: _I have a rare physical condition in which electronics act strangely around me_. Apparently, it's genetic, as my grandmother has it as well. I cause computer glitches and even make digital watches die, especially when I'm angry.

Summary: When Makoto thinks she sees someone from her past, she can't help but follow. But will this chase lead to something major, or will it all just fall apart?

* * *

><p>The screaming of children alerted the city of Tokyo: school was out for the summer. Four teens were particularly excited to be out of school: two blondes, a brunette and a blunette.<p>

"So how are you going to spend your first youma-free summer?" the first blonde, Minako, her hair tied half-up with a red ribbon, asked. She like, all the other girls, wore the school's red-and-blue uniform.

The brunette raised an eyebrow at her close friend. "Praying you didn't jinx us," she claimed, shaking her head, causing her ponytail to whip back and forth. Makoto was obviously the brawn of the group, being tall, well-built and slightly aggressive-looking at the simple comment.

"Well, we just fought Chaos," Usagi, the second blonde, sighed. "I'd think that even if we did have another enemy, it would be easier to deal with." The pigtailed blonde tugged on one of her odangos out of nervous habit. She was, by far, the most naïve of the group, refusing to believe that there was anything truly evil in the world, despite all they had learned and fought. "I'm hoping to spend time with Mamo-chan."

"But we should get ahead on our studies," the blunette of the group, Ami, suggested. The others groaned in distain at her constant thoughts of academics. "And we should continue training in case there is a new enemy."

The girls weren't exactly your average teenage girls. No, they were none other than the infamous sailor senshi, sworn protectors of our world. They had, in fact, just gone through one of the worst battles of their lives. In fact, Usagi was the only one to have come out of it without dying. All the other senshi had been resurrected. The thing was though, Usagi was the light, Sailor Moon. She may not have seen herself that way, but it was how everyone else looked at her.

Minako was virtually identical to her fellow blonde. In fact, they had run many a scheme involving one pretending to be the other. They weren't an exact match, but they were similar enough. Minako was the ditz in appearance- and sometimes actions- but she proved to be a great battle strategist as Sailor Venus.

Ami, the rather quiet girl, was Sailor Mercury. It was hardly a surprise, what with her being up-to-date in all technology and a complete genius with an IQ of 300. Yet she had her occasional moment to shine bright and prove just how far knowledge would get her. In fact, she had managed to save the senshi from certain madness while fighting their first enemy, Beryl. Beryl had sent out a team of five girls. The leader could create illusions to catch them off-guard, but Ami had destroyed the source of the illusions.

And then there was Makoto. While she was occasionally belittled because it appeared that all she brought to the group was strength, something that both Mars and Venus were experts in, Sailor Jupiter was worth so much more than that. She was an expert in bringing the team together. She even functioned as the only mother most of the senshi had. She would cook and clean when need be and somehow always knew what to say when one of them were hurt or had their hearts broken.

Sailor Mars wasn't with them at the moment. She went to a private school that was for children and teens of all ages. The other four senshi's school was just for tenth through twelfth grades.

"Ami, must you always be such a downer?" Minako whined. "Really, we have months off before we have to come back to this place. Can't you at least _think_ about having fun?"

Makoto laughed and stood for her friend's defense, "I'm sure she just wants us all to succeed. You can go shopping all you want, and Ami-chan can study all she wants. Not only that, but we can all do what we want, when we wa-"

Makoto had cut herself off, instead looking at an empty street corner across from them. Her skin had turned an ashen white, but her friends had no clue as to what she had seen.

"Are you okay, Mako-chan?" Usagi asked. Yes, the blonde was always the first to ask if someone was alright. She couldn't help it. But really, just what _was_ her friend looking at?

"Oh, er, it's- uh, nothing," Makoto replied, shaking her head again. Had she seen... but no. It couldn't have been. But still... "I'm just... going to try a new route home. You guys go on ahead. I'll see you at Rei-chan's tomorrow."

And before any of the other senshi could respond, Makoto took off running. The others knew better than to bother trying to follow her. She was the strongest and fastest of them all, no matter whether she was in her senshi or human form. It was fairly reasonable. She was the senshi of Jupiter, so it would make sense that she would be talented that way. The gravity of Jupiter was much greater than that of Earth, meaning that she would be light on her feet and capable of lifting more than regular humans or even the other inner senshi.

Makoto was silent as she ran down the street. Somehow, she was nervous and didn't want to be discovered by whom she was following. Yet she knew the man would know easily if she was following him.

When she turned the corner, she saw the man... once again turning the corner. She let out a huff and continued chasing after the man. But this time, when she turned the corner, the man had vanished.

"Dammit," she cursed, kicking the fire hydrant next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Squirrel's Info: _My parents originally planned to name me Siobhan._ The name is pronounced SHIV-awn. I come from an Irish family, and almost everyone in my family has an Irish name. My parents decided at the last moment not to name be Siobhan for fear that I would have trouble learning to spell it. It's actually a pretty good thing they didn't, seeing as a lot of my friends watch the show _Ringer_, one of the main characters being named Siobhan. I, however, plan to name my daughter Siobhan if and when I have one.

* * *

><p>Usagi giggled excitedly as she came across the ever-familiar door. It was one of only two on the floor, and she'd needed a special key to get up the elevator to the top floor. The plain, white door had nothing special about it. It was not ornately decorated or given some sort of sign, but it was important to her. Behind this door was her boyfriend, her one true love.<p>

She slid the key into the door and turned it, but before she got the chance to move the doorknob, it turned of its own accord. The door opened slowly, revealing a dark-haired man in his early-or-mid-twenties. He instantly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in, his deep blue eyes peering into her cerulean ones.

The blonde girl giggled and wrapped her arms around the tall man's neck, getting on her tip toes to kiss him. However, just as their lips are about to meet, Usagi's cell phone rang. She let out an irritated sigh and shot her boyfriend an apologetic look.

She answered the phone with a simple, "Hi, Mama."

"Usagi, where are you?" Tsukino Ikuko asked worriedly over the phone. "You were supposed to be home half an hour ago!"

"I'm with my boyfriend, Mama," Usagi told her. "I told you I would be spending the rest of the day with him... didn't I?" It was no secret that Usagi had a bad habit of forgetting to tell people her plans... or anything.

"Ah, right," Ikuko replied, recalling her daughter saying this. "So how is Mamoru-san?"

"He's fine, Mama," Usagi replied. "Do you need me to pick up anything from the store on the way home?"

"No, no, you just enjoy your time with Mamoru-san," Ikuko shook off the offer. "And you stay out as long as you want; I'll make sure your father won't fret."

"Mama..." Usagi whined, catching the implication. "Um, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." Without waiting for a reply, she hung up the phone and slipped it back in her pocket. Turning to her boyfriend, she appeared apologetic. "I am so sorry about that. My mom, she has a knack for calling at the worst possible time..."

Mamoru chuckled at his girlfriend's worries and took her hand, kissing the knuckles lightly. "It's alright, Usako. I would give anything to have a mother as caring as yours."

Poor Mamoru had neither mother nor father, but if he caught you pitying him, he'd wipe the deck with you. His parents died on his tenth birthday, and he had never truly gotten over it. He claimed that he had, but Usagi often caught him frowning reminiscently at the one photo he had of them more than once. But he had to admit, having amnesia of anything from before the accident helped with the pain.

"I'm glad that we finally have a chance to spend some time alone together," Usagi declared with a smile, trying to remove Mamoru's worries from his mind. Usagi's school exams had come right on the heels of Galaxia, and it seemed that all the senshi had been drowning in their work. Mamoru, on the other hand, having lost his chance to go to Harvard, was buried in college applications, trying to get into a Tokyo college mid-year. He absolutely refused to leave Usagi again, especially after seeing the last time's results.

Mamoru smiled back at his love. "It's good to finally have some time alone with you," he agreed. "Is there anything you would like to do, or would you prefer to stay here or..."

"Staying here would be just fine," Usagi smiled, walking into the kitchen and sitting down on the counter. It was a fairly simple inclination as to what she wanted.

"And just what would you like to eat?" Mamoru joked, picking up on the act. He walked up towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Better be careful, or you might have an odangos body to match your odangos hair."

Usagi smiled playfully and gently whacked the side of his head. "You jerk," she laughed. "I can't believe you still make fun of me for that!"

Mamoru laughed and leaned in, placing a kiss on Usagi's lips. "The only reason I made fun of your hair is because I couldn't run my fingers through it," he informed her. He kissed her temple once.

"You can be so cruel," Usagi giggled. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

><p>Makoto arrived back at home, a frown on her face as she leaned on the door. She was still panting from her run, seeing as she had simply continued it all the way home. After all, she was already at it, so why not continue?<p>

The brunette dropped her bag to the ground and walked over to the kitchen. The sun was falling, and Makoto took that as her simple sign that it was time to be hungry. Besides, Usagi had eaten about half of her lunch that day. She turned on the stove and opened one of the cabinets above her head. A small, white paper fluttered down, onto the stove.

Makoto let out a curse under her breath and tried to grab the paper out of the gas fire. She let out a few breaths, trying to settle the fire now on the paper. When that didn't work, she dropped it on the counter, ripped the pot holder off its hook and slammed it down on the sheet of paper. She let her panicked breathing settle as she removed the potholder. Now all that was left under it was a paper that was severely burned on the bottom right corner up until halfway up the page. She picked up the paper and read the single sentence written upon it.

_Come and find me._

* * *

><p>Yes, this is much sweeter than I plan to get with the rest of the story, but it was necessary to the plot. Did I redeem myself with the little hint of mystery at the end?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Squirrel's Info: _I LOVE fairy tales. _I've been in love with them since I was little, and I couldn't have been more excited about the sudden popularity of fairy tales. My favorite is the tale of Snow White and Rose Red (not Snow White and the Seven Dwarves; there's a big difference).

* * *

><p>Rei leaned backwards, popping her tired, aching back. Working at the shrine and dealing with school was taking its toll, especially after just having come back from the dead. The raven-haired maiden decided at that moment that she would not die again, if it were feasible. Or if she did, she would stay dead this time.<p>

The crow flying to rest on her shoulder settled her decision. She would take a simple break from sweeping and go rest. For some reason she did not know, Phobos was always more interested in the Great Fire than Deimos. Phobos also had a strange affiliation for red... strange little bird.

Rei walked to the shed to put up the broom before walking into the house of the shrine. Two left turns, a right turn and a left turn saw her in front of a screen. She pulled the screen back and walked inside, closing it behind her.

The girl kneeled down, Phobos still refusing to leave her shoulder. The girl smiled slightly at her pet and turned to the flames. The girl began chanting her usual chants, trying to see something, anything. It was always her favorite way to relax. Often times, she would find herself peering into the past, watching her former self and friends in amazement.

"Show me... Mako-chan," Rei decided on a whim. She had always wanted to know what the brunette's life was like before meeting the other senshi and Serenity. It must have been odd, growing up on such a large planet.

When Rei opened her eyes, she was assaulted by the fire. The dark-haired teen let out a gasp and pulled back quickly, trying to escape the flames before they did any damage. Phobos squawked and flew up, her talons leaving cuts in Rei's shoulder.

_December 1000_

_The ten-year-old brunette stood in the stable, fumbling to keep a hold of the five saddles she had been given to put up. She had been given all of them at once, and to a ten-year-old, it was a lot to carry._

_Shaky legs began to move forward, recalling from her memory the location of the saddle holsters. Slowly, foot in front of foot, she made her way to the other side of the stable._

_As luck would have it, the girl ultimately fell on her face, having tripped over some straw. Quickly, praying no one would notice, she began collecting everything. However, each time she tried, they all fell away from her._

_"Child, you must learn to take better care of these," her father ordered, helping her collect the items._

_"I'm sorry, Papa," the girl replied. "I didn't mean to."_

_"It's fine," a strong voice interrupted. Both looked up for a brief moment before getting down on the ground to bow before the man._

_"I-I'm sorry, King Pontus," the little girl said, not looking up at the man._

_"No, your majesty, it was my fault," the girl's father insisted. "It was my fault for not teaching her better. If anyone should be punished, it is I."_

_"I assure you, no one is being punished," the kind king promised. "I'm actually surprised that she was capable of carrying that much that far..." He paused for a moment, thinking about the possibilities. "It would be good for my son to learn how to act around a lady, and it's not like you would be a complete waste to the planet. Let me see your face, girl."_

_The girl slowly looked up, fearing potential wrath from the king. She had been taught time and time again not to look nobles in the eye. She was below them and deserved to be treated as such. No matter what, she would remain silent unless spoken to._

_The king pondered her features. Brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, emerald green eyes that sparked with childish fear, and fairly well-built, even for a girl who just turned ten._

_"Come with me, girl," King Pontus ordered._

_The little girl nodded obediently and got up, following the king out of the stables. She spared one last look at her father, having no idea what was in store for her._

Rei slowly got to her feet, wobbling ever-so-slightly. Phobos was hiding in the upper corner of the room, opposite the fire. "What the hell?" she asked herself in a quiet, frustrated voice. The fire only ever reacted that way when something big- something bad usually- was going to happen. She left the room, headed towards her room. Instantly, she picked up the communicator and clicked the button for Jupiter.

Fuzz. All she got was fuzz.

Now feeling panicked, she pressed the button for the moon. Why, oh why didn't she have Makoto's phone number?

"Hey, Rei-chan," Usagi smiled upon seeing the raven-haired girl's face. "What's up?"

"You have Mako-chan's phone number, right?" Rei asked worriedly.

"Yeah, why?" Usagi asked, her brows crinkling.

Rei sighed. "I think something might be wrong." There was no need to worry the blonde by telling her that all she got when she tried to contact Makoto on the communicator were ants in the snow. "But call her on the phone, okay?"

"Sure thing," Usagi promised.

* * *

><p>Okay, I really want to know what you're thinking. Any hypotheses accepted!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Squirrel's Info: _I am a Methodist, but I share some Islamic beliefs._ No, I do not cover my face, no, I am not a fan of Al Qaeda. I just believe that Muhammad was a prophet. I still think that Jesus is our savior, and I still call God 'God', not 'Allah'.

* * *

><p><em>December 1000<em>

_The girl let out a howl of pain as the beautician placed wax on her leg, only to rip it off with paper. "What are you doing, ripping my skin off?" the girl asked, letting her true, quick-mouthed nature come out._

_The second beautician pushed her shoulder down and continued working on her hair._

_"She should have _two_ eyebrows!" the man at the head of her 'beautification process' ordered. And at his word, a pair of tweezers went to her eyebrows, pulling out all the hair in-between where her two eyebrows were supposed to be._

_The girl let out a cry of pain, squirming against the two beauticians. "The more you move, girl, the more it will hurt," the second beautician told her. Soon, she had two eyebrows instead of one like most poor peasants of Earth. One step closer to making her look like a royal._

_With her eyebrows and legs done, both beauticians went to work on her hair. "She still has horse dung in her hair, sir," the first beautician declared. "We'll have to give her another bath."_

_It wasn't the girl's fault that there was horse dung in her hair. She had been tripped in the stalls by one of those moronic royal boys. She had gone out in every rainstorm since then, but it rather refused to leave. "A bath isn't necessary!" the girl quickly told them. They had acted violently when giving her a bath._

_"Do it," the man in charge ordered, and once again the girl was pushed to her feet. The simple, pale green robe she had been given was removed, and she was again shoved into a tub. The beauticians began filling the tub with water, and before it was even full, she was pushed roughly under the water._

_When she was allowed up for air, the girl coughed violently. The two female beauticians scrubbed at her skin and hair, trying to remove the layers and layers of dirt ten years of not taking a bath had caused._

_"Okay, let's try this again," the man in charge ordered, and the little girl was pulled out of the water and given a new robe, this one a rich, bright purple._

_It seemed that the girl had every part of her waxed, from her legs to her arms to her stomach. Her hair was combed out and pulled straight before being tied up in an intricate bun, tendrils of now-soft hair being left out to frame her face._

_As the beauticians finished washing the girl, they pulled her to stand and slipped her feet into some gold ballet flats._

_"You are lucky to be wearing gold and purple," the first beautician declared as she slipped a long-sleeved lilac dress over the girl's head. "Those are colors usually reserved for royalty."_

_"Lucky me," the girl whispered, spying herself in the mirror. She looked to be the most innocent girl in the world._

_"Put her hair down," the man in charge ordered. The beauticians pulled her hair down and let the loose curls fall around her shoulders._

_"Perfecto!" the man in charge cheered, clapping his hands. "Give her a cloak as well, and she will be ready for the king and queen!"_

_A soft golden cloak was placed around the girl's shoulders and tied, and in an instant, the girl was sent off to the throne room._

_Despite the flat shoes, the little girl stumbled as she walked into the large room. Seeing that she was at the feet of the king and queen, she stooped down into a deep curtsey._

_"Hello, child," the queen greeted. "From what I understand, my husband seems to think that you are fit to be considered for a special sect of the military, guarding the royals. Do you have any reason I should agree?"_

_The little girl looked up. "I am nothing but a stable girl, your majesty," she explained. "I don't know what your husband saw in me, but I've been taught not to question authority."_

_King Pontus raised an eyebrow. "And if you were allowed to speak freely here, what would you say about the position?"_

_"I... I'm just a girl," she confessed. "All that I am good for is knowing how to ride a horse, but I can learn. I'm strong and I think fast..." Gradually, she gained confidence as she spoke. "And your son needs someone who will kick his butt into being respectful."_

_The girl covered her mouth the second the words left it. Horrified by what she had blurted out, she quickly amended, "Your majesties, I am so, so sorry, I-"_

_"Congratulations, child," the queen said. "You will begin training at the start of the year."_

"Hey, Mako-chan, are you alright?" Usagi asked as the brunette picked up.

Makoto furrowed her eyebrows, pretending everything was fine. "I'm great," she replied. Then, she quickly changed the subject to something she knew Usagi wouldn't mind talking about. "So how are you and Mamoru-kun?"

"Oh my gosh, Mako-chan!" Usagi squealed excitedly as her friend picked up the phone at the other end of the line. "You'll never believe what happened!"

"You spent the night at Mamoru-kun's?" Makoto asked knowingly.

"Uh- er, yeah, actually, I did. I mean, nothing happened, but- wait, how did you know and- '-kun'? Since when have you been so friendly with Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, flummoxed by her friend's response.

Makoto pursed her lips, coming up with a valid response. "It's just that Mamoru-kun and I are from similar backgrounds. We tend to get along," she excused. "So what did you and Mamoru-kun do last night? You said nothing happened, but..."

"We watched movies until one in the morning, and then we fell asleep on the couch," Usagi giggled. "He's so sweet, Mako-chan!"

"I hope I find someone as nice as Mamoru-kun one day," Makoto declared. "Um... look, Usagi-chan, I've got a soufflé in the oven, and it's about to burn. I've got to go."

Before the blonde could reply, the dial tone sounded, signaling the end of the conversation before one could truly begin.

_January 1001_

_"What do you mean a girl will be joining us?" the third youngest of the five lads demanded rudely. "Why should we let her?"_

_"Because despite what you spoiled brats believe, most planets in this solar system have a _princess_, not a prince to rule. Half the galaxy wants to condemn you to death as it is!" the boys' trainer, Alexander, informed them. "The least you could do is accept training with a female!"_

_"But she's a _girl_," the youngest of them all whined. His black hair shone like his father's, leaving no room for argument that he was the prince._

_"You will train with this girl, and you will treat her with the respect she deserves!" Alexander insisted, growing frustrated with the boys' antics. He turned to behind him, gesturing for a small girl who had been silently sitting on the ground, waiting for instruction. With a small gesture from Alexander, the girl stood._

_Instantly, the boys burst into laughter._

_"_This_ is the girl?" the second eldest of the boys laughed. His brown hair was whipped by the wind, as were all the others'. "She's a shrimp! How can you expect us to train with her? She'll die within the week- if she doesn't give up today."_

_"Hey!" the girl objected. "I can do this!" Immediately, she pulled back, fearful of the boys' reaction._

_"Don't worry, we will start off slowly for you," Alexander said to the ponytailed girl. Her ponytail looked different now. It was pulled back tightly and sectioned off into thirds. The top third was pulled sharply into a French braid. The other two thirds were French braided as well, but up so that they met up with the first one in the top-center of the back of her head. Then, they were tied into a single, tight ponytail._

_The girl nodded, not really knowing what to expect of her first training lesson._

* * *

><p>Okay, so what do you think is going on? I really want to know your guesses.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Squirrel's Info: _I moved to a small town this past summer._ Well, darn. I'm running out of things to tell you. What do you all want to know about me (if anything)?

* * *

><p>Makoto ran rapidly across the park, jumping over a park bench with ease. She fell into a barrel roll before taking off again, not even noticing the strange looks those she passed gave her. She was almost to the forest, and she had a feeling that if they got mixed up in that, she would never find him.<p>

That didn't stop her once she reached the foliage. The girl climbed a tree and began rushing around the branches, keeping an eye on the man on the ground below. Yet no matter how hard she tried or how fast she ran, the man easily managed to stay ahead of her.

Makoto leapt down from the tree, realizing that running in the trees did her no good. She continued to follow the brunette man, desperately trying to reach him.

And just like that, she found herself standing on a grassy hill, looking over the sea. She looked around rapidly, trying to find the man. She let out a small yelp as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She turned her head to see none other than Nephrite.

Makoto smiled, and she couldn't help herself as she turned in his arms to kiss him. She pulled away and smiled. "Okay, start talking. How are you here?"

"The same way you are," Nephrite replied, sitting down on the grass. Makoto sat down next to him, leaning back on her elbows.

"They think I'm Sailor Jupiter," Makoto informed him. She looked up at him, her hair in the same braid-ponytail style as the little girl from 1000. "I've got Diônê's uniform and everything."

"Why don't you wear your own?" Nephrite asked. "I mean, last I checked, you fought Chaos. They trust you; they think you're good as it is."

"But they won't if they see me in uniform," Makoto replied. "They'll be afraid of me, try to kill me."

"Then just show up in uniform one day," Nephrite offered. "Catch them off guard and explain while they're in shock."

"Yes, because that's perfectly acceptable," Makoto replied sarcastically.

"Last I checked, catching people off-guard was Tanzanite's specialty."

_1003_

_The girl with the ponytail, now about thirteen years of age, swung her sword upwards, blocking an attack. She forced her sword outwards, spinning her opponent's sword. In an instant, the larger man's sword was in the girl's free hand, and both swords were crossed in front of her opponent's neck, ready for the kill._

_"Halt!" a voice called, and the girl pulled the swords away from the brown-haired man's neck. The man looked familiar- in fact, he was the second-oldest of the boys that had mocked the girl a mere three years prior. He accepted his sword as the girl handed it back to him, and they both placed the swords back in the holsters of their plain, grey uniforms. The only difference between the two was that the man's was lined with yellow, and the girl's with purple._

_The two turned to the sound of the voice to see Alexander. Walking next to him was King Pontus. As a sign of respect, both immediately got down on one knee, their heads bowed. Along with them were three other men, the same boys that had mocked the girl three years prior, but the prince was absent._

_"Rise," King Pontus commanded. The two stood up quickly, a bit competitive with each other. "From what I understand, you have all come a long way these past few years. I believe it is time for you to be entrusted with what you have been destined to do."_

_The five looked up at the king quickly in amazement. They had all expected for this not to occur until the youngest of them all, the girl, was at least sixteen. Realizing that the king was serious, they each got back down on one knee._

_The king withdrew his own sword and walked over to the eldest, a silver-haired man of twenty-one. "Ares Tekkara, you are to be entrusted with the land of Kunzite." He gently rested the sword on each of the man's shoulders before moving on to the next eldest, the twenty-year-old brunette the girl had been fighting. "Balthazar Ketone, you are to be entrusted with the land of Nephrite." He repeated the process that he had done with Ares for Balthazar. Next was the blond boy with short hair. "Elek Montessori, you are to be entrusted with the land of Jadeite." And again the process. Afterwards was the long-haired blond. "Cadmus Jikone, you are to be entrusted with the land of Zoicite." The girl began to feel nervous. The second King Pontus finished with Cadmus, it would be her turn._

_"Demeter Lycosta, you are to be entrusted with the land of Tanzanite," King Pontus declared, resting the sword on each of her shoulders. A bright smile appeared on Demeter's face, but she tried not to let it show. A glance out of the corner of her eye told her that Elek and Cadmus were just as excited as she, trying not to let it show. Ares and Balthazar were a bit harder to read, but she sensed that they were excited as well._

_As the king pulled back, the five shitennou stood, proud smiles now resting on their faces._

* * *

><p>That a big enough surprise for you? Yeppers, that's the Big Twist for this fic, and last I checked, that was a damn big twist.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Squirrel's Info: _My first date ended with a bus boy at Studio Movie Grill spilling ice cream down my top._ Yeah, this is my lesson to you: never have a movie date be your first date with anyone. Not only do you learn nothing about the other person, but you may end up with frozen dairy in your bra.

* * *

><p>"So are you okay with going by Nephrite, or do you prefer your old name... or do you have a new name?" Makoto asked, tilting her head to the side.<p>

"My name is now Nathan," he told her. "It's been strange, living in this new world. I think I might even like it better than ours... on some accounts."

"You always were the inventor of the group," Makoto smiled. "Well, you and Zoicite. But you were kind of the creative one."

"Kind of?" Nathan smiled in amusement. "I would wipe the floor with you with my 'creativity.'"

"Hm, was that a sexual reference?" Makoto smirked.

"Always," Nathan grinned.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you traumatized me when I was ten, Neph," Makoto replied.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "How was I supposed to know you'd never seen one before?" he questioned.

"I was a ten-year-old girl in the Middle Ages! I didn't even know what it _was_," she replied with a laugh. "But I did figure out how to use it to my advantage in battle fairly quickly.

"Thanks for the reminder," Nephrite groaned, wincing at the memory. "And through all of it, we wound up being betrothed."

"Until you insisted I get the Master to safety on the moon," Makoto replied sadly. "And to think that it was _her_ behind it all."

"She was a desperate woman," Nathan replied, also falling into sadness. "Desperate women do desperate things."

"Turning all against one is an art that's difficult to teach or learn," Makoto replied. "She couldn't have been that desperate... could she?"

"I don't think we'll ever know," was all Nathan could give as his response. Trying to change the mood, he asked, "So what's my area known as now?"

"North and Central America," Makoto told him. "Mine is South America, Zoicite's is Europe, Jadeite's is the Far East, including Australia, some islands and a part of Asia and Kunzite's is the Middle East and Africa."

Nathan laughed lightly. "And to think we were to inherit the world," he mused. "You were... what, nineteen, and I was twenty-seven."

"Why did you have to be such a damn hero?" Makoto asked. "You shouldn't have given yourself up to save Endymion and me."

"And yet, here we are," Nathan replied. "The important thing isn't what's happened; it's what's to come."

"And just what do you think is to come?" Makoto asked.

Nathan shrugged. "Whatever you want to come next," he told her. "We shape and form our own destinies. Stars just tell our fate."

"And just what is the difference?"

_April 1006_

_Demeter, now better known as Tanzanite across Earth, clashed her sword against Nephrite's. The two were practicing in the royal gardens, away from the rest of the world. They had each won one match, meaning this would be the tie breaker. Tanzanite, now sixteen, stood bravely against her twenty-two-year-old opponent._

_Suddenly, Nephrite lunged, flipping Tanzanite's sword up and lodging it in the branch of a tree overhead. Nephrite tried to grab her, but Tanzanite quickly ducked out of the way and pushed him to the ground, his sword skidding about ten feet away. Nephrite quickly pulled her down with him so he was lying atop her._

_Panting, Tanzanite looked at her opponent. "Balthazar," she whispered as he leaned in closer to her. Their lips contacted, sparking a romance between the two shitennou._

"So," Makoto whispered.

"So," Nathan echoed. "Where does this leave us?"

"Well... I was sixteen the first time we fell in love," Makoto said. "And here I am... sixteen again."

"Because that's completely normal," Nathan joked. "Being sixteen twice." He took in a breath, deep in thought. "And if it were up to me... you'd be older so I could date you without people looking down on us."

Makoto looked to her former boyfriend and smiled. "You're kidding?" she asked with a grin. "You... you really think we can do this? After all that's happened?"

"I don't see why not," Nathan assured her. "Everyone should get a second chance."

At those words, the color drained from Makoto's face. "Diônê," she whispered. "Oh God, what happened to her?" She scrambled to her feet, not really having a plan, but running off towards her apartment anyway.

* * *

><p>Okay, so this story has officially been extended to ten chapters, so you get a little bonus. Please review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Squirrel's Info: _I'm known as a huge tease at my school__._ It's not intentional, though, I promise! I'm just really oblivious when guys are flirting me. It's usually when I'm walking away that one of my friends inform me that the guy was flirting with me. I have now successfully friend-zoned half the male sophomore class, a quarter of the male junior class and a few senior guys.

* * *

><p><em>June 1002<em>

_Demeter warily led her horse down the trail with Endymion and the other shitennou. Jupiter was far from what she had expected, the ground feeling almost like liquid under her boots. The horses that they were using were Jovian, so there was no problem there, but they were a bit too eager for their temporary masters._

_A racing horse caught Demeter's eye._

_"Looks like a stable boy let the horse get the best of him," Elek laughed._

_Demeter spared a glare at him as she mounted her horse. While she had gotten most of the guys to respect others to some extent, Elek had been a thorn in her side since day one. "Time for stable girl to show you how it's done."_

_With that as her farewell, Demeter gave her horse a kick and was off, racing after the chocolate brown horse. Demeter sped after the horse, getting closer and closer. She didn't falter as she realized the person on the horse was a little girl, ten years of age at best. She pushed further, after the little girl screaming for help._

_"Take my hand!" Demeter called to the girl._

_Scared out of her wits and not knowing what else to do, the little girl took Demeter's hand when she pulled up alongside her. Demeter pulled the girl over onto her own horse and slowed to a stop. The little girl in the dark green dress slid down from Demeter's horse at that moment, falling on her rear._

_Demeter was off the horse not a second after, checking the little girl over for injury. "Are you alright?" Demeter asked._

_The redhead nodded slowly, trying to get used to the ground again. "Thank you for saving me," she smiled, wrapping her arms around Demeter's waist in a hug. Looking down, Demeter saw that the girl was none other than the princess, Diônê Jovia. When the redhead pulled back, she asked, "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"_

_"You being alive is more than enough payment," Demeter assured her._

_Diônê smiled at the elder girl and reached into her dark green dress's pocket. When she pulled her hand back out, a small, green jewel was in it. She handed it to Demeter, a smile on her face. "When I die, I want you to get my powers."_

_"Oh, no, sweetie," Demeter replied. "I'm sure one of your sisters deserves it."_

_Diônê just shook her head. "We both know there's a reason why all of my sisters and I are named Diônê and why we're all only known as the second."_

_It was true. Jovians tended to have many children and most of them didn't make it to adulthood. They were all given the same name, regardless of gender in the hopes that one would survive and be able to carry on the family name. It was also common for power to change hands between families every few generations, not from rebellion, but because there weren't any heirs left._

_"My sisters wouldn't have saved me," Diônê insisted. "I want you to be Sailor Jupiter."_

The fifteen-year-old redhead winced as she picked up her heavy briefcase. She was used to her backpack and had never quite come accustomed to the briefcases the Japanese used for school.

"Ça va?" the redhead's friend, a blonde named Charlene, asked in their native tongue of French. Both were foreign exchange students and had become fast friends upon the realization that they were both from Paris.

"Ça va," the redhead replied. "Est-ce que tu as ecouté le CD de Michiru Kaioh?"

"Oh, oui, oui," Charlene replied, a giant grin on her face. "Elle est très belle aussi."

The redhead only laughs and shakes her head. "Je dois aller. Salut!"

"Salut, Chloe," Charlene replied, waving a brief goodbye to her friend as they parted ways. They had been the only two French foreign exchange students at their school, which unfortunately had to stay one day later into the summer due to a snow day.

The redhead took off like a bullet train as soon as her friend was out of sight. She secretly loved to run, but the rate at which she ran was virtually impossible.

She pushed her foot up on a wall, climbing over it in a second. She landed perfectly and went on running, nearing her host's home.

Chloe let out a yelp of surprise as she crashed into a dark-haired man. "I am so sorry," she apologized in Japanese. She looked up at the man, probably about eight years older than her. He was staring at her like she was a ghost, and she probably didn't look much better. "Sir, I am so, so, so sorry."

"All is forgiven," he replied, trying to remain as respectful as possible. "Uh... I have to go..." He walked away, staring at Chloe in shock all the way.

Not entirely understanding what had just happened, Chloe went back to running, taking a shortcut through the park. She had just made it to the wooded area when she heard a ringing from her briefcase. She opened the briefcase and reached inside, pulling out something that looked akin to an iPhone with a forest green cover on it. Chloe stopped for a moment. She didn't own an iPhone. But she could find out whose it was by answering, couldn't she?

She slid the little slider on the screen, which featured the symbol of Mars in red, to answer, and a raven-haired girl appeared on the screen.

"Oh, shit!" the raven-haired teen, probably a year older than Chloe, hissed and ended the call.

Pain spliced through Chloe's head, and she dropped the phone. A small scream signaled her fall to the ground as visions rushed through her head.

_A brunette saving her from a runaway horse._

_Meeting the dark-haired man, but at a much younger age and getting a crush almost instantly._

_Sharing a kiss with the dark-haired man._

_Seeing the man in the arms of a blonde woman._

_Darkness closing in on her._

_Her in purple, destroying everything in sight._

_Her dying as she faced off against a woman in silver._

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter seven. Oh... there are only three chapters left after this. :( Oh well. I've got the rest of the chapters written out, but I don't want to release them all at once.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_My sister, who is nine years my senior, is almost identical to me._ It's particularly awkward because we have photos of each other on our desks, and our friends constantly ask why we have photos of _ourselves_ on our desks.

* * *

><p>Rei dropped her communicator in shock, shaking slightly. She had just wanted to try Makoto's communicator again to see if it was still down, but seeing the redhead was the last thing she had expected.<p>

Fumbling for the phone, she dialed the number Usagi had given her to talk to Makoto. She waited for one, two rings and-

"Hello?" Makoto's voice questioned from the other end. "Rei-chan, is that you?"

"Oh, thank God you're okay," Rei sighed. "I-I tried your communicator, and _Beryl_ showed up."

Makoto paled, and her mind began racing. She looked to Nathan, who had managed to follow her, a worried look on her face. "Did she look... okay?" Makoto asked. "Could you tell where she was?"

"I-I think she was in a forest or something," Rei replied. "Mako-chan, we have to stop her, kill her before she can hurt anyone."

"I-"

"Oh, wait, Mamoru-san just got here," Rei observed, interrupting Makoto. "I think we've got a problem."

"I just saw Beryl," Mamoru declared, and Makoto was just barely able to hear him over the phone. "She looks a bit younger; she was headed towards the park."

Rei nodded. "I tried contacting Mako-chan on her communicator and got Beryl instead," she explained. "I'm talking to her right now."

"Beryl?"

"No, Mako-chan." Rei turned back to the phone to speak with her friend. "Okay, Mako-chan, do you know why she has your communicator?" There was no answer. "Mako-chan... Mako-chan?"

The call would do her no good, for the brunette had hung up the phone and was racing towards the woods, Nathan on her tail. Once she got to the woods, she turned to her former and potential boyfriend. "I have to do this on my own," she declared.

With that, she left Nathan and headed into the woods, seeking out the telltale red hair. She simply walked along the path. There was no way that a simple girl would walk off the path, especially with the youma attacks over the past two years.

It was then that Makoto saw something red hiding behind a large tree root. She ran up to the site and stooped down to see Chloe, her hair matted down by dirt and a forest green and red uniform on her body. "Okay, come on kid," Makoto whispered, gently slapping the girl's face.

When that didn't work, Makoto picked the girl up and carried her out of the woods.

"Here," Nathan said, having not left his spot the entire time. He offered to take Chloe for Makoto, but she shook her head.

"I meant it when I said I need to do this on my own," Makoto declared. "Come back to the apartment tomorrow if you can."

"Alright," Nathan agreed, nodding his head slowly. "I'll see you tomorrow. Give me a call if there are any problems." He handed her a slip of paper with his phone number on it and walked off, letting Makoto take the redhead to her apartment.

Chloe woke up on a tan couch. She smelled something... sweet, in a way. Something cooking.

Gradually, Chloe managed to get to her feet and walked over to the kitchen, where she saw Makoto making lasagna. It had been the tomatoes that smelled so sweet.

"Hi," the brunette smiled. "My name's Kino Makoto. And you are?"

"Dupont Chloe," the redhead replied, rubbing her eyes. "What... what's going on?"

"You're French, right?" Makoto asked. "I thought I'd make something you'd probably like."

"I love lasagna," Chloe nodded. "But what's going on? Where am I? Why am I here?"

"You're at my apartment, Chloe-san," Makoto explained. "I'm here to help you figure out your powers. You are Sailor Jupiter."

"Sailor... Sailor Jupiter?" Chloe asked in shock. "No, no way, there's already a Sailor Jupiter."

"That would be me," Makoto explained. "Or, rather, I used to be. I was told in my past life by a little redheaded girl that if anything were to happen to her, I would get her power. Therefore, in this life, after we had both died in the last one, I was given the guise of Sailor Jupiter. In truth, I am Demeter Lycosta, guardian of the land of Tanzanite. _You_ are Sailor Jupiter, and I think that you are perfectly capable of handling your power."

"M-me?" Chloe asked. "I can't possibly be Sailor Jupiter."

"You are," Makoto assured her. "The other senshi will come to accept you in time, but the first step is to let them know who you are. It seems that the communicator and maybe even the henshin pen have been passed on to you. Mars was freaking out when you answered the communicator instead of me."

"Do they know who I am?" Chloe asked.

Makoto sighed. "No," she replied, going fort the most diplomatic answer. "But I'll talk to them, and everything will be explained."

Chloe nodded and put a hand on her head. "I got such a headache," she whispered. "Like... I want to remember something, but I can't."

"Just go back and lie down," Makoto ordered kindly. "I'll talk to the other senshi. The lasagna is for a meeting this afternoon, and it looks like you're coming along with us."

Chloe nodded slowly and headed back to the sofa where she had woken up. Meanwhile, Makoto called Rei back.

"Okay, where did you go?" Rei asked worriedly. "All of us are here but you!"

"I'll be there soon; I just had to pick up Chloe," Makoto explained.

"_Chloe_?" Rei asked. "Who's Chloe?"

"I'll give you the full explanation later. To put it simply, she's Beryl, but she's good now," Makoto promised. "I don't want her to know what Beryl did, so don't tell her and don't panic or freak out or anything. Tell the others the same."

With that, the brunette hung up the phone and pulled the lasagna out of the oven. As that was finished, Makoto headed to the living room. "Well, Chloe," she said to the girl sitting on the couch, "it looks like the meeting is starting."


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe felt her stomach twisting and turning in knots as she and Makoto walked down the sidewalk towards the Hikawa Shrine. The communicator was in her back pocket, the original henshin pen for Jupiter with a green base and a simple gold top. "Are they nice?" Chloe asked quietly.

Makoto smiled slightly at the Jovian girl. "You'll be fine," she assured the redhead. "Usagi-chan will be excited to see you... probably. But either way, both she and Ami-chan will be sweet, Rei-chan, Minako-chan and Haruka-san will probably be fairly... well, rude, to be honest. Michiru-san will be fairly cold, and there's no telling how Hotaru-chan and Setsuna-san will react."

"So... I'm walking up to the table of people who hate me and sitting down to each lunch," Chloe deduced.

"Kind of, yeah," Makoto confessed. "And then there's Mamoru-kun. His reaction is impossible to guess."

Chloe bit her lip and continued walking with Makoto. As they grew closer to the shrine, Chloe saw a sandy-haired woman dressed in men's clothes. And she was glaring.

"Is that Haruka-san?" Chloe asked, sensing the answer.

"What do you think?" Makoto asked quietly.

The two walked up the stairs, Haruka following after them. She kept a close eye on the two, as well as on the fact that Chloe was carrying the first henshin wand for Jupiter. They walked into the meeting room, aka Rei's bedroom, to see the rest of the senshi along with Mamoru.

"Konnichiwa," Chloe said nervously as Makoto put the lasagna down on the table.

Usagi forced a smile on her face and approached Chloe. "It's nice to meet you," the blonde said, getting up to bow politely in front of Chloe. Chloe bowed back, not knowing what else to do. Usagi had been the only one kind enough to get up and bow.

"Minna," Makoto addressed the group, "this is Dupont Chloe. In our past lives, when she was a little girl and I was visiting Jupiter, her horse ran away with her on it. I stopped the horse and got her to safety, and she told me that when she died, she wanted me to be Sailor Jupiter. So, in this life... I was."

The other senshi and Mamoru looked to her in shock. There was no possible way Makoto couldn't be Sailor Jupiter... right?

"Chloe-chan here is the real Diônê Jovia," Makoto continued. "She has been given back her powers, and I am to accept the powers I originally had. My name in the past was Demeter Lycosta. I was the fifth shitennou of Earth, Tanzanite. When-" Makoto caught herself before mentioning Beryl. "When Earth was attacked, the other shitennou ordered me to take Endymion to the moon for his safety-"

Makoto was cut off by Mamoru getting up and slapping her across the face. "Ow," she whispered, surprised by the attack.

"_You_ are the reason I was forced to abandon my planet," he hissed.

"Yes, Master," Makoto replied, falling into the terms of respect she had used in the Silver Millennium.

"And you knew you were Tanzanite the entire time and told me _nothing_?" Mamoru demanded.

"Yes, Master," Makoto replied. "I apologize for any disrespect you feel I have paid you, but-"

"But nothing!" Mamoru shot back, his eyes flickering gold in his anger. "You do not _deserve_ to hold the _title_ of shitennou _or_ to represent Tanzanite."

Makoto swallowed and firmly put into place the 'big mouth' Tanzanite was known for. "Well a _boy_ who refuses to accept his responsibility and has his girlfriend fight his battles is hardly fit to be called king!" she snapped. She began walking forward, forcing Mamoru to step back. "You, Endymion, are just a scared, pathetic little boy afraid of trusting your own protectors for fear that they will leave you like they left last time! You have no respect because no one has showed it to you, no emotion because you have only recently learned to care! I doubt you even knew Tanzanite existed before this hour."

Mamoru glared at the brunette, knowing her words were true. "Tanzanite, you would be wise to respect me," he gritted out at her.

"I refuse to respect a _boy_ who will not accept his responsibilities," Makoto replied. "When you shape up, I'll follow orders."

Furious, Makoto turned to the other senshi. "And if you had an _ounce_ of dignity, you would accept Chloe as one of your _own_, a senshi," she ordered. And with that, Makoto stormed out of the shrine.

She had made it about halfway down the steps when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around, prepared to defend herself, only to see Mamoru. "What do you want?" she asked.

"You're right," Mamoru confessed. "I have been too scared to admit who I am for fear of the past. And I didn't know that you were a shitennou or that there was even a fifth, much less that she was female." He paused for a moment, taking everything into consideration. "Well, this explains why you always took my side in Usako's and my arguments."

Makoto chuckled and hugged Mamoru lightly. "Thank you, Endymion," she said, pulling back and bowing to the man. "Your apology means a lot to me."

"I am sorry if you felt neglected by the fact that I haven't acknowledged you as a shitennou," Mamoru continued to apologize. "I'd be proud to have you wear your uniform at the next battle."

"Thank you," Makoto smiled, she and Mamoru walking back into Rei's room for the senshi meeting.

* * *

><p>Okay, this is the last chapter aside from a little epilogue, which is completely flashback, looking into Demeter's life. And as for Makoto calling Mamoru 'Master' in this chapter, it's what the shitennou called MamoruEndymion in the manga. Therefore, I had her use the same title.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so I know you were all looking for more resolution in... well, in pretty much every department, but it won't be coming until later. I have one story planned that immediately follows this entitled _Truth or __Scare _that deals with how the senshi react to Chloe, but not entirely, seeing as it focuses on Minako. The other story takes place approximately two years after this that deals with the whole Beryl issue. I also have another fic planned that takes place in the past when Serenity and Endymion met. All three of these are related to Jovian Sun. If you want to see more fics following this line, go to my profile, and you'll see a list of stories involved in this particular timeline.

* * *

><p><em>June 1008<em>

_Demeter couldn't help but giggle at Endymion's antics. Here he was, almost twenty-one and acting like a child. Demeter herself was seventeen and eager to spend some time away from Earth. "Dymion, you must calm yourself down," Demeter sighed with a smile._

_"Well excuse me if I'd rather spend my time on Earth helping my people rather than meeting a bunch of snooty princesses from other planets on some ridiculous tour!" Endymion snapped, glaring down at Demeter, who was sitting on his bed as if it were her own._

_"Aren't you excited, though?" Demeter asked. "I mean, sure, we've been to other planets for one occasion or another, but we've never been to all of them in one trip!" She paused a thought occurring to her. "What if we get to fight the beast that's been terrorizing Mars?" She grinned at the thought._

_"I doubt it, Stable Girl," Endymion replied pessimistically. Even then, if they did fight the wolf, they probably wouldn't come out alive. None of the hunting parties had been able to. "I'm most worried about that Lunarian brat-" he began mocking the Lunarian accent, adding as much emphasis as possible- "_Princess_ Serenity Lapin Juliet Escara Lunaria." He changed his voice back to normal. "God, what a horribly long name. And what the hell is 'Escara' supposed to mean?"_

_"It's Lunarian," Demeter explained. "It means 'divine destiny.'"_

_Endymion scoffed. "'Divine destiny,'" he mocked. "How conceited. I bet they're all that way."_

_"Hey, I could have been a conceited princess," Demeter replied. "Would you think differently of me?"_

_Endymion chuckled and kissed the back of her hand. "Of course not, your highness, princess of Earth," he joked._

_Demeter smiled and pulled her hand away from Endymion. "If you would treat me the same if I were a princess, then treat the princesses like me," she offered._

_"I rather think they'd be offended by my keeping them in a choke hold," Endymion joked._

_Demeter laughed and rolled her eyes, knowing that Endymion was a hard man to control. "Come on," she sighed. "Queen Gaia wants me to help you with your costume for Princess Serenity's birthday ball."_

_The brunette stood and walked over to the mannequin that held Endymion's finished outfit. It was a dark blue, armor-like uniform with tiny gold details sewn in and two rows of gold buttons going down his chest. Demeter tossed Endymion his gold mask and pursed her lips at the frilly collar of the costume, which was all too common for the time. Gradually, a smile appeared on her face as she glanced over to some cloth and a pair of shears._

_She took the shears and cut the collar off, instead buttoning the buttons all the way up, and she took two button-like clasps. She placed one golden clasp on each shoulder, balancing them while she got two rolls of cloth, one red and one black. She laid the two so that the red touched the suit and the black lay atop the red. She put the corners under the clasps and smiled at Endymion._

_"Ta da," Demeter smiled, looking to her friend and master. "Now no one will mistake you for anything but a prince."_

_"They'd better," Endymion joked. "Should I have the tailors put it on rush?"_

_"Yes, though I imagine it won't take long," Demeter assured him. All that truly needs to be done is some hemming on the shirt-"_

_"That you might have ruined."_

_"-and attaching the buttons and the cape," Demeter finished, pretending that she hadn't heard Endymion. "Now, I've got to go check on my dress."_

_Demeter left her friend's bedroom and headed towards her own, where she found a bold purple dress and a gold mask, intricate designs revealing some skin on the mask. She smiled at the simple, one-strapped dress. This ball would be undoubtedly perfect._

On the Moon

_Demeter smiled as she was pulled closer to Balthazar, her dance partner. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Endymion and a silver-haired teenage girl slip out of the ballroom unnoticed._

* * *

><p>Okay, now for the full explanation of the title 'Jovian Sun'. Then sun that you would see on Jupiter is the same sun that you would see from the moon or from Earth. The basic concept was that everyone's connected by one, simple bond.<p>

Please review!


End file.
